


Tender Loving Care

by Antiloquist



Series: Cliches with 76 [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Artistic Licence - Medicine, Blow Jobs, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Medical Procedures, Minor Injuries, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antiloquist/pseuds/Antiloquist
Summary: Being the apprentice of Dr. Angela "Mercy" Ziegler is no easy task, but your teammates are all really pleasant people. There's one person, however, who seems to get injured a startling amount...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Take my word processor away from me.

Being the apprentice of Dr. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler was not an easy task. Ever since you had joined as a new recruit post-Recall, you'd been swamped with nothing but work. Your missions outside the base were few and far between, as your presence allowed Mercy a small bit of freedom to come and go from the base. As long as you were there at the infirmary to patch up people, she was able to attend to duties elsewhere.

If you could say one thing about the job, it was that _something_ was always happening. Whether it was the time McCree got a nasty head wound trying to roll all the way across the mess hall on a dare, or the time Lúcio nearly broke his leg skating down an unstable railing, you were always busy.

There was one person, however, that seemed to frequent the infirmary far more than anyone else. One Soldier: 76 (real name Jack Morrison, former Strike-Commander of Overwatch; you'd seen the medical files) was your most frequent patient. It seemed he was always doing something reckless on the battlefield; whether it be taking on five Talon agents by himself, or jumping down twenty feet to reach a payload, he was in about once or twice a week, like clockwork. Almost every time he was done with a mission, he'd come limping into the infirmary.

The first time you'd had to treat him alone, it had been because someone had smashed him in the face with the butt of a gun and now his visor was malfunctioning. By malfunctioning, you of course meant, it was sending off worrying sparks and you wondered how he hadn't burnt his face off by the time he waltzed into your waiting room. He had been so _casual_ about it, too, like he was going to the dentist.

He had asked for Mercy, but she'd been out assisting other teammates with something. You understood, really; you'd have to take off that mask to take a look at his face for injuries, and that was something no one ever did, ever. The only two people who'd even seen him without his mask were Winston and Mercy herself (though you had a sneaking suspicion that McCree knew exactly who he was as well).

It had taken nearly twenty minutes of arguing for 76 to relent, and he only did after you swore up and down that you wouldn't tell anyone what you'd seen. The look on his face after you told him you already knew who he was thanks to his medical files had been priceless.

You knew what Jack Morrison looked like from old posters and videos, but that had been a younger man. 76 was, for all intents and purposes, almost an entirely different person. Sure, the face was the same, plus a few years and some scars, but the eyes... the eyes were different. 76 was a man who'd seen hell - who'd _caused_ hell - and was giving his all to make up for what he'd done.

Maybe, you had surmised as you dabbed at his face with medikit gel so it wouldn't scar (worse), the reason he wore a mask was to hide his emotions as well as his face. He was always emotionless, impassive, unfeeling with that mask on. But the second it came off, you could read him with ease, and you honestly preferred it that way. Also... it didn't hurt that he was rather handsome, as well. More than once, you'd paused to just glance at his face while patching him up, and you _knew_ he had caught you at least once or twice.

You had found yourself eagerly awaiting 76's infirmary visits, as strange and vaguely unsettling as that sounded. Most of the time, it wasn't something more serious than a few stitches' worth of attention, so you figured it was better for him to come to you and Mercy anyway rather than use up a biotic field to heal.

Though you had been told (and seen for yourself) that 76 was pretty much the drill sergeant from Hell at times, he'd always been gentle to you. Maybe he sensed how nervous you were, being so young in a base full of people much older and more experienced than you. In fact, you were pretty sure the only recruit younger than you was D.Va (you still wondered how on earth a world-famous livestreamer got mixed up with the new Overwatch). Your combat skills... weren't the greatest, but that wasn't why you were here, of course; you were here to assist Mercy, and as long as you could at least defend yourself if attacked, that was fine by you.

As time passed and 76 kept coming in to get patched up, you... realized you had a _problem_. The problem? Well, it definitely had something to do with the odd flutter you'd get in your stomach whenever 76 made eye contact with you, or the way you seemed a little more clumsy around him. You'd mentioned to Mercy that maybe you should take over patching up 76 since he was always in and she was always so busy, and she'd given you this... knowing look. There was no way your boss _didn't_ know what was going on; at least she hadn't lectured you about it yet. Besides, it wasn't like anything was actually going to happen. It was just a silly little crush; people got them on authority figures all the time!

Oh, and there was no way you'd ever let 76 know, either. You were sure he'd had his share of admirers in the past, and you didn't want him to think you were just another one of them. If you had to go through the agony of him gently letting you down, you were sure you would die of embarrassment on the spot. That was, if he didn't know already; you weren't exactly the most... subtle of people.

Yes, you were content to continue life like this, learning under Mercy and secretly admiring 76. It wasn't even a matter of pining, even; seeing 76 just gave you something to look forward to (that was, when the injuries were minor; sometimes you wondered why he came to the infirmary with half the stuff he was complaining of).

And then there was now. 'Now' was a rather beaten-up 76, half-dragged into the infirmary by a shaken but otherwise healthy McCree. You remembered that the two had left on a mission not long ago; you guessed it maybe hadn't gone so well. This was probably the worst time for something like this to happen, since you were the only medical staff currently present. Mercy wouldn't be back until the following day, so that meant you were stuck dealing with this yourself.

After ensuring McCree wasn't badly injured (and shooing him off to go get some rest), you set about seeing to 76. He was surprisingly nonchalant for someone who was probably missing quite a bit of blood; maybe it was a super soldier thing. His signature jacket was torn in quite a few places, as were his pants. The only unscathed bit of him was, surprisingly, his visor. You still insisted he take that off, though, so you were better able to monitor him for any sudden change in condition.

“Speak to me, sir,” you said, shining a light into his eyes to test for a reaction. “Can you tell me what day it is and where you are?”

76 chuckled (and _oh_ , that sound was a delight to hear). “I didn't get hit on the head, agent. We're at the base, in the infirmary. It's Wednesday.”

You blinked. “Wednesday already? Guess _I'm_ the one losing track of time,” you muttered.

“When's the last time you slept?” 76 asked, frowning. Shit, he'd caught you. It'd been a few days, that was for sure. But you were busy trying to keep the infirmary running by yourself; you didn't want to let Mercy down.

“That's not important,” you answered, waving off his question Honestly, though? You were touched he seemed concerned for your well-being; you knew there was a genuinely caring man under all those layers of grump and angst. Hell, the fact that half his injuries came from taking damage for others seemed to show that. He always insisted that he wasn't a hero, not anymore, but you definitely admired him for his courage.

76 sighed. “Agent...”

“I'll get some rest when I'm done here. I was actually just about to do that when you and McCree came in.”

“Well, I'm glad we caught you before you left.”

You nodded, trying to will your face to not blush in front of 76. “Me too. Anyway,” you said, taking a clipboard from the nearby table and scribbling some stuff down on it about 76's condition. “On a scale from 1 to 10, how is your pain?”

76's lips twitched upward in a ghost of a smile; you wondered how many times he'd gotten that exact line from Mercy. “I'd say about a 6.”

“Something this bad, only a 6? I would barely be standing, let alone making small talk, sir.”

“Old soldiers die hard,” he said. “Though, I'll admit... I've definitely felt better.”

This was readily apparent, especially considering he was bleeding in a few places (not enough to be critical, but certainly enough to be quite unpleasant). “I'm sure.” Your gloved hands reached up and tugged at the zipper of his jacket while you did your best to will away any possibly dirty implications of what you were doing. “I'm gonna have to take this off to bandage you up, sir. Is that alright?”

76 nodded. “Go for it. I'm gonna need to get it cleaned and patched up anyway,” he said.

You slid the jacket off his shoulders (this was strictly professional! Stop blushing!) and placed it gingerly next to him along with your clipboard. Underneath, his tight black shirt was torn in the same places his jacket had been, and the fabric was damp with blood. Were those... scratch marks? What on earth had he been up to?

“Uh... I'm gonna have to take this off too... I hope you weren't attached to it,” you said. Were you _nervous_? You glanced away from him, blushing. Of course you were nervous; you were undressing him, for crying out loud! But it was all professional, and you needed to get your mind out of the gutter before you said something dumb in front of 76.

“No more than any other shirt,” he replied, chuckling. He went to pull the shirt over his head but winced as it brushed against his injuries.

You grabbed the clothing scissors from a drawer. “Hang on,” you said. A couple of snips, and he was free of the offending garment. Of course, being a medic, you'd seen him shirtless before, but you still liked what you saw every time you got a chance to see it. His chest and arms were littered with scars (some of which you'd treated yourself) but you could see that age had had no effect on his muscle definition. He looked so strong, and sometimes you wondered what it would feel like for him to pick you up...

“Agent? You okay?” 76's voice snapped you out of your daydream. Had you been staring? You had probably been staring. If 76 minded, though, he hadn't said anything.

“Me? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just, uh... tired. Can't see straight,” you sputtered, feeling the heat on your face creep up to your ears. “Let's get you cleaned up.”

Thankfully, most of the gashes on him had clotted up at least partially. Most of the work was wiping off the blood, disinfecting, and applying bandages. You had had to twist all around his torso to properly apply the bandages, and there was no room for personal space. His skin was warm under your touch, even through your medical gloves, and you hoped your hands weren't too cold.

All in all, it looked a lot worse than it actually was. When he'd come in, you were worried about his condition, though most of the gruesomeness turned out to be the half-dried blood. When you'd finished bandaging the wounds, you stepped back to admire your work. “How's that?” you asked.

76 moved his arms around a little. “Well, I've definitely felt better. But you did a good job. Thanks, agent.”

“I'm just glad you're okay,” you said without thinking. Wow, needy much? You blushed. “Ah, what I mean is, uh...”

“It's alright,” 76 replied, smiling. Was he blushing? Probably not. “I'm glad someone's looking out for this old man.”

You giggled. “Someone has to,” you said. If this was anyone else, you would honestly think this was flirting, but it was 76, so you knew better. You coughed awkwardly. “Anyway, now I have to check if anything's broken. Do you feel any searing pain anywhere?”

76 shook his head. “Don't think so.”

“Well,” you said, tapping your chin in thought, “I should still check you for broken ribs, if that's alright.” What were you doing?! Were you going to check manually? Why?! You had a machine for this kind of stuff! Although... you hadn't seen the handheld one anywhere over the past few days; maybe Mercy had taken it with her?

“Yeah, go for it,” 76 replied. After you swapped out your gloves for a pair that wasn't covered in blood, you began pressing lightly on his ribcage. His chest and back muscles were so _firm_ under your touch. Sure, you'd felt them before, but not to this extent. You wondered how often he exercised. It would probably be so easy for him to just draw you up onto his lap...

76 let out a grunt as you pressed on an area right under his arm, and the noise snapped you out of your haze of thoughts. “Did that hurt?” you asked, worried.

“No,” he said, “just...” He trailed off, as if he didn't want to finish that statement.

“Oh, you're ticklish,” you said, giggling.

For a moment, 76 just looked at you. “... Yes,” he finally replied.

You grinned. “I figured out the impassible Soldier: 76's weakness!” you exclaimed, finishing up your exam.

“That you did,” 76 said, chuckling.

Suddenly, a loud crash to your right made you yelp. The bookshelf over on the side wall, which had been leaning in an odd way all week after Reinhardt had fallen into it, finally collapsed to the ground. You must have jumped a foot in the air, and you lost your balance and began to fall forward.

A strong pair of arms grabbed you around your shoulders and kept you steady. You looked up to see that 76, of course, had caught you.

“Th-thank you, 76, sir,” you stammered. Oh geez, you were really close to his face. You could practically count his eyelashes, and you saw your reflection in his deep blue eyes. Your heart was pounding in your ears, and you were worried it was so loud he could hear it.

“Of course,” he replied, voice oddly breathy. You knew you should stand up, but it felt so nice being here in his arms... And he hadn't let go of you either, so... His grip was firm but gentle, and his hands were warm. Your heart leaped into your throat as he reached up and tucked a lock of your hair behind your ear. The action was so simple, and yet so intimate at the same time. You shivered in delight.

There was a look in his eyes that you couldn't quite read, but you were sure you'd never seen him with it before. Slowly, your faces inched closer to one another. You felt 76's warm hand on your cheek as he cupped your face gently, bringing it to his for a soft kiss. This was actually happening, and you could hardly believe it. Your eyes fluttered shut and you reached a hand up behind his neck to anchor yourself. For an older guy, his lips were surprisingly... soft. There was a little bit of scruff on his face, and you could feel it brushing against your cheek. You wanted to deepen the kiss, reach out and nip at his lips gently, but you decided maybe that was too bold.

After a moment, he pulled away. You blinked at him a few times, face tomato red. He was blushing too.

“Oh,” was all you could say. Your brain had gone fuzzy; never in a million years did you think something like this would ever actually happen. To top it off, you were absolutely sure you probably had the dumbest expression on your face.

76 looked away, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. “I, uh... shouldn't've done that,” he said. “I just... got carried away. I'm sorry, agent.”

So he thought it was a mistake? You frowned; you had enjoyed that thoroughly. If you didn't say something now, he was going to leave the infirmary and you knew he'd never bring it up again.

“Kiss me again!” you blurted out before he could even make a move to get off the examination table.

76 snapped his head back to you, eyes widening. “What was that?” he breathed.

“K-kiss me again,” you said, more nervous this time. Had that been too bold? "Please?"

Apparently, you didn't have to tell him twice. His lips were back on yours again, bolder this time. You gave into your earlier urge to nip at his lower lip and he gave a groan of approval before wrapping an arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. The sensation of his stubble scratching your cheeks stung just a little, but you loved it. You were dizzy, lightheaded, delighted; you wrapped your other hand around his back for balance, being mindful of his bandages.

Eventually, you pulled back for air, the little breaths through your nose insufficient. You were panting, and your heart was racing. From what you could feel from your hands on his skin, his was too. “I-I,” you stammered, looking for words. “I didn't think you would...” You looked away, embarrassed under his intense gaze.

“Would what?” he said, voice gentle and sweet. He gripped your chin softly with his other hand and turned your head so you were looking at him, and you let him do it. “Talk to me.” His thumb brushed up against your cheek, and you could feel your skin heating up under his touch.

You took a deep breath. “I didn't think you'd like me back, 76, sir,” you admitted nervously. “I... wasn't ever going to tell you.”

76 raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“I... I thought it was ridiculous,” you said. “And I thought you'd think I was weird or something. I kinda never really entertained the thought that, well, any of... _this_ would happen.”

“Lemme tell you something,” 76 replied, chuckling. “I'm more than capable of patching up half the stuff I come here for.”

Everything suddenly made sense. The fact that he was in here more than twice as often as any of your other teammates was apparent to you now, and now you understood why. “I-I just thought you were kinda reckless...”

“Well, there's that too,” 76 said, laughing. “But I'll admit it does feel nice when you worry over me.”

You blushed. “Heh... I worry about everyone, sir,” you replied.

“That's part of why I like you.”

Not knowing what else to say, you answered that statement with another kiss, tangling both hands in his soft white hair. You parted your lips to sweep your tongue against his lips and he eagerly responded. 76 was a damn good kisser; you had guessed he was, considering the swarms of admirers he'd had in his younger days. Right now, his kisses were making you swoon. How many times had you imagined what it would be like to kiss him? More than you could count, probably.

You gasped in surprise as he brought his hands down and lifted you into his lap. Happily letting him, you deepened the kiss even further, hands tugging at his hair. Oh, he was very strong indeed; he hadn't even needed to break the liplock to pick you up. You nibbled at his lower lip once more and relished the way he groaned at the sensation. Goodness, you wanted to hear him make that sound over and over again. The fact that you were the one causing it made it at least twice as nice, if you were being honest.

This time, it was 76 who broke apart softly, trying to catch his breath. “I guess I don't have to ask how you feel about me,” he quipped.

“Nope,” you said, grinning as you buried your face into the crook of his neck. He had a particular scent to him, leather and cologne and something distinctly masculine. You shuddered in delight as he ran his hands up and down your back softly. 76 was a man who could probably snap someone's leg in half with his bare hands, and that made his deliberate gentle touches feel even nicer. “7-76!” you gasped as he brushed against the small of your back.

76 chuckled. “You know what my name is, don't you?” he asked.

You nodded. “I-I figured you didn't like using it anymore,” you said.

“The selfish part of me wants to hear you gasp it out, just like that,” he admitted. Your face flared red; you hadn't expected him to be so bold.

“I-I-” you stammered. “I can do that.” He seemed to be a little amused by how flustered you were, reaching up and brushing a lock of hair behind your ear before moving to kiss down your neck.

Oh, he certainly knew what he was doing. “How's this?” he asked, voice taking on a bit of a husky tone that you _really_ liked.

“J-Jack,” you moaned as he nibbled softly on your pulse point. The name tasted strange on your lips, as if it were something you weren't supposed to say.

He responded with a pleased groan. “Yes, just like that...” Jack moved to the other side of your neck and began peppering it with kisses. At this rate, you were pretty sure you'd have at least a few love bites by the time you both were done.

You shifted up against him to get better leverage and were surprised when he gave out a breathy groan. Looking down, you noticed you were brushing up against – oh. He really _did_ like hearing you say his name... Once again you were at a loss for words. “Uh,” was just about all you could manage.

Jack looked slightly embarrassed. “I-I guess it's been a while. I might be a little, er, pent up,” he admitted, blushing a bit as he glanced away from you.

Honestly, you were just surprised and flattered you had that sort of effect on him. That... and you were feeling a little brave. You smirked. “Well, I _did_ say I was going to take care of you...” you teased, running a finger down his bare chest.

He seemed to catch on. “Well then, what were you thinking of doing?” His eyes were hungry, pupils blown wide with lust.

“What kind of medical intern would I be if I let a problem go _unattended_?” you asking, taking on a faux-innocent tone.

“Mmm, I guess so,” Jack purred, voice dropping to an octave you'd never heard from him before. It made a pleasant shiver go down your spine. “What kind of treatment would you recommend?”

You slid off his lap, missing his warmth but needing the space for what you were about to do. “I think this calls for... a _hands-on_ approach, sir.” The examination table was at the right height for your face to be level with the edge when you knelt down in front of him. Your eyes flicked up to meet his, silently waiting for his go-ahead. He nodded, and you tugged off your rubber gloves, tossing them behind you carelessly while you went for his belt. You were nervous, but you tried not to let it show as you tugged his belt loose and pulled down his cargo pants and boxers.

Jack sighed in relief as his erection was freed from its confines. You took him in hand and started stroking up and down softly. The effect was immediate; Jack let out a pleased groan and leaned back on the examination table. “Ah, sweetheart,” he panted. “You sure this is something you wanna do? I don't want you feeling pressured.”

“ _Yes_ ,” you breathed, stroking him from base to tip and then back down again. “I... uh... this isn't the first time I've thought about something like this,” you admitted sheepishly. Before he could react to your statement, you leaned forward and stroked your tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“ _Shit_ ,” he hissed in pleasure, leaning forward. He paused for a moment to take off his gloves before winding a hand through your hair. The soft touch of his rough hand was warm on your head and it spurred you onward.

You glanced up at him, eyes meeting his as you gave two more broad strokes. “This okay?” you asked.

Jack nodded, groaning. “Yeah,” he said, not seeming to have the ability to say much else.

Making sure you had eye contact the whole time, you leaned forward and took the tip of him into your mouth, tongue swirling over the head. You'd only done this a few times before in your life, but you had a pretty good idea of what to do. Jack moaned again, and the noise seemed to go right through you. If he kept that up, you'd be hopelessly worked up too. As it stood you already felt yourself getting damp between your thighs; you'd have to take care of that later.

You slipped one hand down between your thighs, grinding against it through your clothing. The friction made you moan softly, vibrating Jack's shaft in the process. He sucked in a breath of air sharply and moved his hand to the back of your neck, guiding you along gently. His fingers felt warm, even on the flushed skin of your neck, and you welcomed the sensation.

Slowly, you took him further in, being mindful not to overdo it. The hand that wasn't attending to yourself reached up and stroked the parts of his shaft your mouth couldn't reach. Jack arched up slightly under your touch, and you could tell he was doing all he could to hold himself back from thrusting into your mouth.

Jack reached a hand down and cupped your face. The intimacy of the gesture sent a jolt of pleasure through you, and you took another half inch or so into your mouth in response. His rough thumb brushed your cheek gently and you ground down harder against your hand. You were pretty sure you could make yourself come like this, just pleasuring him and grinding against yourself. Bobbing your head back and forth to create some fiction, you swept your tongue along the underside of his shaft and felt him begin to tremble.

The floor was beginning to irritate your knees, but it was a small price to pay for an opportunity to do something like this. You doubled the pace of the hand on his shaft, teasing him just a tiny bit with your nails. Jack took a gasping breath as your tongue ran over his tip once more.

"Ohhh," he moaned. "Sweetheart, if you keep that up, I'm not gonna last much longer..."

 _Good_ , you thought. It meant you were doing the job right. Instead of letting up you took more of him into your mouth and hummed, all the while grinding down on your hand like your life depended on it.

Jack pushed back on the hand that was on your face, and you released him with a soft popping noise. It wasn't soon enough, apparently, as he hadn't gotten more than a few inches from your face before spilling all over it, thick drops of his release dripping down your face onto your chest.

You gave a soft yelp of surprise, as you hadn't expected him to finish that quickly. Maybe it had been longer for him than you thought. The look on his face as he caught his breath told you that he hadn't expected it either, but honestly the feeling was kind of... hot.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, reaching around for some sort of towel. "I am _so_ sorry." Seeing none, he opted for wiping his thumb across your cheek to get a large part of it off your face. You took the opportunity to tease him, licking some of it off his hand. It wasn't the greatest taste, but you sure loved how flustered he looked when you did that.

You stood up, relishing the feeling of relief that flooded through your knees. As exciting as that had been, the tiled floor of the infirmary wasn't exactly the best place for something like this. You reached over to the counter by the examination table and pulled a disposable towel out of its box, wiping your face and neck off while he watched, transfixed. Was he blushing? Oh, he was.

Looking down, you noticed that your shirt was probably down for the count. After slipping off your medical coat, you pulled your top over your head and tossed it to the side, where it joined your coat. You would probably need to wash both later, but you weren't worried about that right now. Jack's eyes were fixed on you, taking in your bared torso with only your bra covering you. The look in his eyes was hungry and you couldn't help but blush under his intense gaze. His desire sent another surge of arousal through you, and you reached down and ground against your hand once more, relishing the sweet stimulation it gave you.

"Y-you okay?" Jack asked.

You smirked. "I guess I'm just a little... _pent up_ ," you teased, turning his own words back at him in your best sultry tone.

"Would you... like some help with that?" Jack asked.

You crossed back over to him and was back in his lap in seconds. "Thought you'd never ask," you replied.

Jack wrapped his strong arms around you and pulled you up so that you were sitting on the examination table. His hands were rough and warm on your back, calloused fingers exploring your body curiously. A pleasant shiver went down your spine as he softly caressed you. He was good at this; you were raring to go and he hadn't even gone below your waist yet.

His hands slid up to the curve of your waist and arrived at your bra.

"Can I take this off?" he asked.

You blushed, nodding. "Please," you replied, trying not to sound overly eager.

His hands deftly moved to take off your bra, and your skin tingled as he brushed up against it. Every nerve felt like it was on fire in the most lovely of ways. It was a little embarrassing to admit, but you wanted his hands all over you. He tossed the garment off to the side to join your coat and shirt and then turned back to look at you. Before he did anything else, he took a moment to admire how you looked and how nice the pleasured flush to your skin was.  
  
You were getting impatient. "Jack..." you whined.  
  
"Yes, sweetheart?"  
  
"Touch me, please."

Jack chuckled. “Well, when you put it that way, guess I can't say no, huh?” he teased, sliding his hands down your shoulders and tracing the curve of your waist. You closed your eyes and moaned softly. “Mmm, you're so cute like this, you know that?”

His praise washed over you and made your body flush with satisfaction. “I-I-” you sputtered as you turned away from him, embarrassed but pleased.

Jack leaned forward and started kissing down your neck, hands sliding up to cup your breasts. His large hands massaged the soft flesh gently, and you felt yourself starting to pant. Oh, if you didn't do something about this soon, you were going to go mad...

“I... I probably shouldn't do anything that'll open my stitches, huh?” he admitted, thumbs brushing over your nipples and bringing them to points as he squeezed. What did that mean? Was he not going to...

“I-I mean, it's really not a good idea, n-no, b-but” you said, embarrassment in your voice betraying that you wanted him inside of you.

Jack pushed back on your shoulders slightly, and you laid down on the examination table, hair fanning about you as you adjusted to the hard plastic surface. It wasn't very comfortable, but you were far beyond the point of caring about something like that. “Don't worry, sweetheart,” he purred. “I'm still gonna take care of you.”

“I-I mean, you don't have to!” you exclaimed.

“But I want to,” Jack said, as if it were a simple fact. His deft fingers moved down from your shoulders to your pants. He waited for you to nod before going ahead. When you gave your approval, he slid your pants and panties down together, apparently wanting to waste no time.

When he had them completely off and they had joined the pile of your other clothes on the floor, Jack moved so he was sitting in front of you and gently pushed your thighs apart. You happily spread yourself for him and arched into his touch when he rubbed a few fingers over you, testing the waters. He brushed a thumb over your clit and chuckled when you grabbed his hand and urged him to go faster.

“Someone's eager,” he teased, bringing himself up and over you so he could easily kiss you. You threaded your fingers through his soft hair and tugged as he broke the liplock to trail kisses down your jaw.

After making sure you were adequately prepared, Jack slipped one finger inside of you, then two. His thumb kept up a steady pace on your clit as he began a slow but eager rhythm, thrusting his fingers in and out of you as you moaned under his touch. Jack's hands were rough and his fingers were thick, long, _skillful_ as they worked you. He knew exactly what spots to hit and you swore you could feel each and every callous as you clenched down on him.

Your legs swung up and locked around his sides, keeping him firmly in place on the examination table. Jack moved his mouth down to your neck and nibbled softly along your pulse point, soothing each nip with a subsequent sweep of his tongue. His stubble rasped against the sensitive, pleasure-flushed skin and you let out a needy whine, wanting more.

Jack placed kisses to each of your collarbones as he dared to add a third finger to you. You arched your hips up in an attempt to get more sensation out of him, but gasped as his other hand found its way to your hip, holding you down with ease. A cry of protest fell from your lips, but it was just words; the thought that he could hold you down so easily with just one hand thrilled you, and you clenched down on his fingers twice as hard. Jack seemed amused at your enthusiasm, mouth darting down to your breasts.

The fingers inside of you began to up their pace as he took one of your breasts into your mouth, tongue swirling around the sensitive skin. Your skin tingled as he sucked, and you knew he intended to leave you covered in marks. He released one breast and took the other into his mouth, working it with just as much enthusiasm.

You tightened your grip on his hair, and when he let out a grunt you were worried you'd hurt him until he shuddered in delight and pulled away to take a gasping breath. Oh, he liked it when you pulled his hair... you'd definitely have to explore that possibility later. Well, if there was a later, that was. You didn't really know what was going to happen in the future, but you hoped he just didn't consider this a one time thing.

He upped his pace, fingers pulling a gasp out of you with each thrust. His name and a few expletives were mixed in there somewhere, and Jack seemed to be enjoying how into it you were getting. Satisfied with how marked up your breasts were, he moved down and started planting kisses down your stomach. He didn't seem to care about anything on you that you might have deemed a 'flaw'; all he wanted to do was shower you in affection.

You were getting close, and you were pretty sure Jack could tell, judging by your gasps and how hard you were clenching down on him. He pulled his lips away from your abdomen and brought them back up to your neck. “Easy, sweetheart,” he purred, husky voice going straight down your spine to your core. “It's okay. Relax.”

He nibbled on your earlobe and you were done for. You tipped over the edge, practically screaming his name as you finally reached your peak. He continued his efforts until you were coming down, getting oversensitive. You squirmed a little and he took that as a sign to pull his fingers out of you, going for the same towel box you had earlier. He wiped his hand off and handed you a paper towel so you could clean off.

You flopped down onto your own examination table, exhausted. Not only had you been awake for an extraordinarily long time by now, but... also... _this_. Whatever _this_ was, anyway; you had no idea if this was just a one time thing so Jack could relieve some tension or if he planned to continue it, but you really hoped this wouldn't make things awkward between you two from now on.

Jack slid off the examination table, zipping up his pants and picking your medical coat up off the floor. He draped it over you and you giggled at the strange but sweet gesture. Man, you were tired. Hopefully, you wouldn't have any more patients until-

Wait. Patients. You and Jack had just done this in an unlocked infirmary where it was common (and almost expected, in a place like this) for people to just walk in. If anyone caught you... Well, you were sure there was some rule broken somewhere along the line.

You jolted up off the table and quickly put your clothing on, minus your shirt which needed to be washed. Buttoning up your medical coat made no one the wiser, however.

Jack watched you, confused. “Dying to get out of here already?” he asked, amusement lacing his voice.

“Uh... Unlocked room. Anyone could have seen us, sir,” you said, uncertainty causing you to return to formality. Jack raised an eyebrow at you, but didn't push the issue at all.

“Shit,” he muttered instead as he realized the implications for himself. “I'm glad no one did. I've done plenty of stupid things, but I don't want to drag you down with me, sweetheart.”

You blushed; the fact he was keeping up terms of endearment after the fact was promising. “It was worth it,” you said, running a hand through your hair nervously and trying to put it back into place. Wait. Stupid things? Did he think this whole thing was a mistake? “Uh... stupid things? Do you mean... _this_?” You didn't know what to call what had just happened other than _this_. All you could really say was that it was a thing and it definitely happened.

Jack sighed. “That came out wrong,” he said, taking a step forward and embracing you. Your head rested against his still bared chest, and you could hear his heartbeat like this. It was calming. “It was an impulse... and before you asked me to kiss you again, I was sure I'd been mistaken. You looked... so shocked.”

“I'd call it more like a pleasant surprise,” you replied, smiling shyly. “I just... I never thought in a million years...”

“I told you,” Jack said, chuckling. “I'm more competent at first aid than you think.”

You looked up at him, blinking in confusion. “You mean... all these times you came here... to see me?” You blushed; you hadn't even considered yourself more than mildly important to him in a strictly teammate sense. He... he was pretty good at keeping his feelings under wraps, though you guessed the visor helped with that. His eyes were so... intense. You could read his emotions pretty easily when you could see them, at least.

Jack rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, releasing you from his embrace. “Well... when you put it like that, I sound like some dirty old man. I mean... I probably still am, but...”

“I'm flattered,” you said, grinning. “I never even thought about it, really.”

“It's just...” Jack began, sighing. “You're always so happy. And you care so much about everyone... I... you put a smile on my face whenever I saw you.”

You giggled. “You? Grumpy old man 76?” you asked. It made you glad, though, that you could bring a little bit of happiness to someone who had suffered so much.

Jack coughed awkwardly. “Don't go spreading it around, okay? I'll lose my edge as a trainer.”

“Half the team calls you 'dad'.”

“Touché,” Jack relented. “I'll still never get that.”

You smiled. “When you came in here, you started fussing over me not sleeping.”

Jack frowned. “You really should rest.”

“There you go again!” you exclaimed.

“The world isn't going to end if you get some sleep, sweetheart,” he murmured softly, reaching forward and tucking a lock of hair behind your ear. You blushed at the gentle yet intimate gesture.

You bit your lip. “But...”

“No one else is due back from any missions until tomorrow. You can take a break.”

Honestly? You were actually really happy and touched that he cared. “Okay... I'll go get some rest. But...”

Jack raised an eyebrow. “But?”

You wrung your hands nervously, suddenly afraid to make eye contact with Jack. “What... what _are_ we?” you asked, bracing yourself for a disappointing answer.

“Well...” Jack said. “I'd honestly like to take you out somewhere, if you're willing. Sometime within the next few days. But only if you go get some sleep.”

You giggled, relieved he seemed to have some investment in this like you did. “Okay, okay, I get it,” you relented. “I'll sleep.”

“ _Good_.”

~

A few days later, Mercy sent you a message.

“ _You_ do _know the infirmary has cameras, right_ _?_ ”

You were so dead.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Reader is fucking dead.
> 
> Well, I tried. Really, I'm surprised other people enjoy this weird self-indulgent stuff I write, but I'm glad y'all do. Lemme know what you think.
> 
> My tumblr is antiloquist if you want to be friends.
> 
> Suggest a cliche in the comments! I like suggestions. I'm doing this for NaNo and will probably continue afterwards because I have no shame.


End file.
